וולברין
וולברין (באנגלית: Wolverine, בתרגום לעברית: גרגרן) הוא דמות בדיונית של גיבור-על מוטאנט המופיעה בחוברות הקומיקס ביקום מארוול קומיקס. הדמות הופיעה לראשונה בעמוד האחרון של החוברת Incredible Hulk #180 מאוקטובר 1974, ובהופעה מלאה בחוברת לאחר מכן. הדמות נוצרה על ידי צמד הכותבים לן ויין וג'ון רומיטה האב והמאייר הרב טרימפ. וולברין הוא חבר בקבוצות האקס-מן, האוונג'רס והאוונג'רס המופלאים, ומזוהה רבות עם הקבוצות אלפא פלייט ואקס פורס. הוא הצטרף לראשונה לקבוצת האקס-מן בחוברת Giant Size X-Men #1 ממאי 1975. מבין הצוות האמנותי של חוברות הקומיקס Uncanny X-Men, הכותב כריס קלרמונט היה זה שאחראי להתפתחות הדמות של וולברין ולפופולריות הגדולה שצבר מאז שהפך לחלק מהאקס-מן ב-1976 , ביחד עם המאייר והכותב ג'ון ביירן, שהתעקש שוולברין יהיה מבוגר יותר משאר חברי הקבוצה. המאייר פרנק מילר עזר לקלרמונט עם כותר הסולו המוגבל של וולברין, שכלל 4 חוברות ופורסם מספטמבר ועד דצמבר 1982. בכותר זה נטבעה אמרת הכנף של וולברין: "אני הטוב ביותר במה שאני עושה, אבל מה שאני עושה טוב איננו נחמד במיוחד" ("I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice"). כיום וולברין נחשב כדמות הפופולרית ביותר של חברת מארוול קומיקס אחרי ספיידרמן. וולברין, שנולד בשם ג'יימס האולט , וידוע בשם לוגאן, הוא מוטאנט בעל כוחות-על הכוללים חושים מחודדים, יכולות גופניות על-אנושיות, שלושה טופרי עצם נשלפים בכל יד, ויכולת ריפוי שמאפשרת לו להחלים מכמעט כל פצע, מחלה, או רעל בקצב מואץ. יכולת זו מאיטה את קצב הזדקנותו, מה שמאפשר לו לחיות מעל ומעבר לתוחלת-החיים של אדם רגיל. יכולת הריפוי החזקה שלו איפשרה לניסוי הצבאי נשק אקס לצפות את השלד שלו ואת טפריו במתכת האדמנטיום, שאינה ניתנת להשמדה, מבלי להרוג אותו. בסרט הקרוס-אובר "X-מן המקור: וולברין" מוצג וולברין בהיותו בן 7 בשנת 1845, כך שלפי הסרט הוא נולד ב-1838, שנת לידה מוקדמת בחמישים שנה משנת לידתו בקומיקס. בשל תכונותיו זכה לכינוי Wolverine, שפירושו הוא "גרגרן" - טורף הקרוב לגירית, הידוע בכוחו, מהירותו ונחישותו בציד ובקרב, זאת על אף גודלו הקטן. וולברין היה אחד מהמוני דמויות האנטי גיבור הקשוחות והמרדניות שנוצרו בתרבות האמריקאית אחרי מלחמת וייטנאם , ודמותו מתקיימת כאנטיתזה לדמותו של סייקלופס, מנהיג האקס-מן בעל מאפייני גיבור התרבות האמריקנית. שימושו בכוח קטלני ואופיו המדוכדך הפכו למאפיינים סטנדרטיים לאנטי גיבורים בחוברות הקומיקס עד סוף שנות השמונים של המאה ה-20. כתוצאה מכך, הדמות נהפכה לדמות האהובה ביותר של כותרי האקס-מן, שהפכו פופולריים מיום ליום. וולברין הוצג בכותר סולו משלו מאז 1988 והיה לדמות מרכזית ברוב עיבודי האקס-מן, הכוללים סדרות טלוויזיה, משחקי וידאו, וסדרת סרטי הלייב אקשן "אקס-מן", בו הוא מגולם על ידי השחקן יו ג'קמן. במאי 2008 וולברין דורג במקום הראשון ברשימת 200 גיבורי-העל של כל הזמנים של מגזין Wizard, וביולי 2008 דורג במקום הרביעי ברשימת 50 דמויות הקומיקס הגדולות של כל הזמנים לפי מגזין אמפייר . האתר Fandomania.com דירג את וולברין במקום 21 ברשימת 100 הדמויות הבדיוניות הגדולות ביותר. . נוסף על כך, וולברין מדורג במקום הרביעי ברשימת מאה גיבורי העל הגדולים, לפי אתר [[IGN] . היסטוריה פרסומית שמאל|ממוזער|200px|וולברין בהופעתו הראשונה בחוברת ה[[קומיקס מספר 181 של הענק הירוק (נובמבר 1974), כפי שאוייר על ידי הרב טרימפ.]] וולברין הופיע לראשון בפאנל הקדימון הסופי של The Incredible Hulk #180 (אוקטובר 1974), שנכתב על ידי לן ויין ואוייר על ידי הרב טרימפ. הדמות אחרי כן הופיעה במספר פרסומות בחוברות הקומיקס של מארוול לפני שעשה את הופעתו החשובה הראשונה ב-''The Incredible Hulk #181'' (נובמבר 1974), כששוב לן ויין כתב את העלילה והרב טרימפ צייר את הדמות. ג'ון רומיטה האב עיצב את תחפושותו הכחולה-צהובה של וולברין. הצגת הדמות הייתה מעורפלת, משום שהיא חשפה מעט מאוד מעבר להיותו סוכן על-אנושי של הממשלה הקנדית. בהופעות אלה של וולברין, הוא אינו מחזיר את טפריו לתוך ידיו, למרות שלן ויין מציין שהוא תמיד ראה אותם כטפרים שיכולים להשלף ולהמשך לאחור לתוך ידי וולברין. הוא מופיע לזמן קצר בסיום הסיפור בחוברת The Incredible Hulk #182. וולברין הופיע לאחר מכן בחוברת הספיישל של אקס-מן Giant-Size X-Men #1 שפורסמה ב-1975, ונכתבה על ידי ויין וצויירה על ידי דייב קוקראם, בה וולברין מגויס לקבוצה חדשה של האקס-מן. גיל קיין צייר את הכריכה לחוברת, אבל צייר בטעות את חלקי ה"אוזניים" השחורים של מסכתו של וולברין יותר גדולים משהיו אמורים להיות. דייב קוקראם אהב את שינוי העיצוב השגוי של קיין (שהאמין שהעיצוב המקורי דומה מדי למסכתו של באטמן), וצייר בצורה זו את וולברין בשאר דפי הקומיקס של הסיפור. קוקראם גם היה הצייר הראשון שצייר את וולברין בלי מסכתו, ולקח את העיצוב המיוחד של המסכה צעד אחד קדימה, כשצייר גם את שיערו של וולברין באותה צורה, סגנון שיער מיוחד שהפך לסמל המסחרי של הדמות. כותר האקס-מן חֻדַּשׁ אחרי יציאת חוברת הספיישל, החל בחוברת Uncanny X-men #94 (אוגוסט 1975), נכתב על ידי כריס קלרמונט וצוייר על ידי קוקראם. באקס-מן ובאקס-מן המופלאים מחל וולברין את דרכו כדמות משנית יותר ביחס לשאר חברי הקבוצה, למרות שהוא יוצר מתחים בקבוצה מאחר שהוא נמשך לחברתו של סייקלופס, ג'ין גריי. כשסדרת הקומיקסים התקדמה, קלרמונט וקוקראם (שהעדיף את נייטקרולר ) שקל להוציא את וולברין מהסדרה. מחליפו של קוקראם באיור הסדרה, המאייר ג'ון ביירן, הגן על הדמות ופיתח אותה, והסביר אחרי כן שכקנדי לא רצה לראות דמות קנדית ננטשת. ביירן יצר את אלפא פלייט, קבוצת גיבורי-על קנדיים שניסו להחזיר את וולברין לשורותיהם בשל ההוצאות הכספיות הגדולות שהממשלה הקנדית הוציאה על וולברין כשאימנה אותו. סיפורים מאוחרים יותר מבססים בהדרגתיות את עברו הקודר של וולברין ואופיו הלא יציב, בו הוא נאבק כדי לא לאבד שליטה. ביירן עיצב גם תחפושת בגווני חום לוולברין, אבל המשיך לצייר אותו בתחפושותו המוכרת של קוקראם. אחרי עזיבתו של ביירן, וולברין נשאר באקס-מן. הדמות צברה עוד ועוד פופולריות שגרמה לפרסום כותר סולו מוגבל של ארבע חוברות, Wolverine (ספטמבר - דצמבר 1982), מאת קלרמונט ופרנק מילר, וכן פרסום הכותר בעל שש החוברות Kitty Pryde and Wolverine מאת קלרמונט ואל מילגרום (נובמבר 1984 - אפריל 1985). מארוול הוציאה כותר סולו לוולברין בנובמבר 1988 שנכתב על ידי קלרמונט ואוייר על ידי ג'ון בוסימה, ובו פורסמו 189 חוברות. אחרי כן לארי האמה לקח שליטה על הסדרה, והיה אחראי עליה זמן רב. כותבים אחרים שכתבו לשני כותרי וולברין כוללים את פיטר דייוויד, ארצ'י גודווין, אריק לרסן, פרנק טיירי, גרג רוקה ומארק מילר. גם הרבה מאיירים עבדו על הסדרה, וביניהם ג'ון ביירן, מארק סילבסטרי, מארק טקסריה, אדם קוברט, לייניל פרנסיס יו, רוב ליפילד, שון צ'ן, דריק רוברטסון, ג'ון רומיטה הבן והמברטו ראמוס. במהלך שנות התשעים נחשף שוולברין בעל טופרי עצם, אחרי שהאדמנטיום נקרע ממנו על ידי מגנטו ב-''X-Men #25'', רעיון שההשראה לו הייתה בדיחתו של פיטר דייוויד. בנוסף לכותר Wolverine והופעתו בכותרי אקס-מן השונים, שני סיפורים שונים הרחיבו על עברה של הדמות; האחד הוא הסיפור "Weapon X" (בתרגום לעברית: נשק אקס), מאת הצייר והכותב בארי וינדזור-סמית', סיפור שפורסם ב- Marvel Comics Presents #72-84. השני הוא סדרת "Origin" (בתרגום לעברית: מקור), סדרה מוגבלת בעלת שש חוברות שנכתבה על ידי ג'ו קסאדה, פול ג'נקינס וביל ג'יימס, אויירה על ידי אנדי קוברט ופורסמה בין נובמבר 2001 ליולי 2002. כותר סולו שלישי, Wolverine: Origins, שנכתב על ידי דניאל ויי ומלווה באיורים על ידי סטיב דילון, הוא ספין-אוף הרץ במקביל לסדרת הסולו השנייה בשם Wolverine. הרעיון הראשון למקורו של וולברין למרות השערות שהיוצר שכתב את וולברין, לן ויין, התכוון שוולברין יהיה גרגרן שעבר מוטציה, והתפתח לצורה אנושית על ידי ההוד התפתחותו, ויין מכחיש זאת: }} ויין ציין בשיחה עם סטן לי שנכללה בדיסק הבלו-ריי של אקס-מן המקור: וולברין שהוא קרא את "עשרה דברים שלא ידעתם על וולברין", בו כתוב שהוא בתחילה התכוון שוולברין יהיה גור גרגרן שעבר מוטציה, וזה הצית מחדש את תסכולו של ויין. ויין ציין שוב שהוא תמיד ידע שוולברין היה מוטאנט. ב-''X-Men #98'' (אפריל 1976), ניתוח ביולוגי של וולברין הראה שוולברין שונה בצורה מסוימת משאר האקס-מן, וב-''X-Men #103'' וולברין אומר שהוא אינו מאמין בלפרקונים, והלפרקון עונה לו: "ואולי גם לפרקונים לא מאמינים בגרגרנים מדברים." במאמר על התפתחותו של וולברין שנכלל בהדפסה המחודשת של הענק הירוק #180-181, שנקראה Incredible Hulk and Wolverine, מופיע ציטוט של קוקראם שאמר שהוא שקל את הרעיון לפיו הוד התפתחותו שיחק תפקיד חשוב בהפיכתו של וולברין לבן-אנוש. הכותב ויין רצה שוולברין יהיה בגילו של מבוגר צעיר, עם כוח על-אנושי וזריזות דומה לשל ספיידרמן. זה השתנה כשויין ראה את וולברין בלי המסכה כמבוגר שעיר בן 40 שצייר קוקראם. ויין תכנן במקור שהטופרים ישלפו מחלק בכפפותיו של וולברין, וגם הכפפות וגם הטופרים יהיו עשויים מאדמנטיום. כריס קלרמונט לבסוף חשף שהטופרים היו חלק מגופו של וולברין ב-''X-Men #98'' (אפריל 1976). הכותב ג'ף לואב השתמש ברעיון הזה למקור של וולברין בקומיקסים אחרים ביקום מארוול, וכתב על חיות פרא מוטאנטיות שהפכו לצורות חיים מפותחות. הרעיון השני למקורו של וולברין ג'ון ביירן אמר בראיונות ובאתרו שהוא צייר פרצוף אפשרי לוולברין, אבל אחר-כך גילה שדייב קוקראם כבר צייר אותו ללא מסכתו ב-''X-Men #98'' (אפריל 1976), הרבה לפני שביירן היה המאייר הראשי של הסדרה. מאוחר יותר, ביירן השתמש באיור בשביל פניו של סייברטות', יריב של מומחה אמנויות לחימה וגיבור-העל איירון פיסט, שעל מעלליו כתב כריס קלרמונט. לביירן עלה הרעיון שסייברטות' יהיה אביו של וולברין. ביחד, קלרמונט וביירן תכננו שגילו של וולברין יהיה בסביבות גיל שישים, ושהוא שירת במלחמת העולם השנייה לאחר שברח מסייברטות', שהיה בן 120 לערך. התוכנית כללה התרסקות כמעט מוחלטת של וולברין בתאונה. וולברין היה מגלה, בניסיונו לעמוד, שיכולת ההתרפאות שלו אינה עובדת על עצמות, ורגליו ישברו באופן מיידי. לאחר מכן הוא מבלה מעל לעשור במיטת בית חולים, ודעתו כמעט נטרפת עליו, עד שהממשלה הקנדית ניגשת אליו עם הרעיון להחליף את שלדו, כל פעם עצם אחת, עם עצמות העשויות מאדמנטיום, כשהטפרים היו הפתעה לוולברין. גם ברעיון זה למקורו של וולברין אף-פעם לא השתמשו. ביוגרפיה בדיונית כפי שהוצג בסדרת Origin (בעברית: 'מקור') שיצאה בשנים 2001 עד 2002, וולברין נולד בשם ג'יימס האולט באלברטה שבקנדה, בשנות השמונים המאוחרות של המאה ה-19 (בסביבות שנת 1880), לבעלי חווה עשירים בשם ג'ון ואליזבת האולט. למרות זאת, כפי שהסדרה והסיפור Wolverine Goes to Hell חושפים, הוא הילד הבלתי חוקי של שומר האדמות של משפחת האולט, תומאס לוגאן. לאחר שתומאס מסולק מאדמות האולט בשל פעולות אלימות של בנו האחר, הנקרא דוג (בעברית: כלב), הוא חוזר לאחוזה והורג את ג'ון האולט. כנקמה, ג'יימס הצעיר הורג את תומאס עם טופרי עצם שיוצאים מאחורי כפות ידיו מרוב כעס. אמו מסלקת אותו מביתה ומנדה אותו, ואחרי כן מתאבדת. סבו מסלק אותו יחד עם חברתו מילדות, רוז (שדומה מאוד לג'ין גריי). ג'יימס מתבגר במושבת כרייה ביוקון תחת השם "לוגאן". לאחר שהרג בטעות את רוז עם טופריו, לוגאן עוזב את המושבה וחיי זמן מסוים באזורי הפרא לצד להקת זאבים עד לרגע שבו הוא חוזר לציוויליזציה, וחי עם השבט האינדיאני "רגל-שחורה". לאחר מותה של אהובתו האינדיאנית סילבר פוקס בידיו של סייברטות', הוא מובל לצבא הקנדי במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה. אחרי כן לוגאן מבלה קצת זמן באומה הבדיונית מדריפור, לפני שהוא מתיישב ביפן, שם הוא נישא לאיטסו שיולדת לו את בנו דאקן. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, לוגאן חובר לקפטן אמריקה וממשיך כשכיר-חרב/הרפתקן. הוא משרת לאחר מכן בגדוד הצנחנים הקנדי הראשון במהלך הפלישה לנורמנדי, וכן משרת גם ב-CIA עד שהוא מגויס ליחידה מבצעית מטעם ה-CIA, צוות אקס. כחבר בצוות אקס, מושתלים במוחו של לוגאן זכרונות שגויים, שמתערבבים בזכרונותיו המקוריים ויגרמו לו בעתיד לבלבול עז. הוא ממשיך ביחידה, עד שהוא מצליח לשבור את השליטה המוחית תחתיה נשלט, ומצטרף למשרד ההגנה הקנדי. לאחר מכן לוגאן נחטף על ידי תוכנית נשק אקס, שם הוא נשאר בשבי ונעשים עליו ניסויים עד שהוא בורח לטבע, כפי שנראה בסיפור "Weapon X" (בעברית: נשק אקס), סיפורו של בארי וינדזור-סמית', שפורסם ב-''Marvel Comics Presents #72-84''. בזמן בו היה שבוי על ידי נשק אקס שלדו צופה במתכת האדמנטיום הבלתי-ניתנת להשמדה בכוח. לבסוף לוגאן נמצא על ידי ג'יימס והת'ר הודסון, שעוזרים לו להתאושש. אחרי החלמתו, לוגאן, הפעם תחת הפיקוח של מחלקה H, שוב עובד כסוכן בארגון הביון הקנדי. שם, לוגאן הופך לוולברין, אחד מגיבורי-העל הראשונים של קנדה. במשימתו הראשונה, הוא נשלח לעצור את ההרס הנגרם מהקרב בין הענק הירוק לוונדיגו. מאוחר יותר, פרופסור צ'ארלס אקסבייר מגייס את וולברין לקבוצה חדשה של האקס-מן. אחרי שהוא רואה את הצד האמיתי של עבודתו בביון הקנדי, ובהיותו מסוקרן ממעשיו של אקסבייר, לוגאן פורש ממחלקה H. אחרי כן נחשף, לעומת זאת, שוולברין נשלח להתנקש בפרופסור אקסבייר, ולכן הפרופסור מחק חלק מזכרונותיו של וולברין, שכללו את הזכרונות על נסיון ההתנקשות, ושתל במוחו את הרצון להצטרף לאקס-מן. בסיכום אירוע הקרוס-אובר "משיכות קטלניות", נבל-העל מגנטו קורע בכוח את האדמנטיום משלדו של וולברין . המעשה גורם לטראומה פיזית גדולה לגופו של וולברין, אשר שוחקת ומעלימה את יכולת הריפוי שלו, וכן לאחר המעשה מתגלה שטופריו למעשה עשויים מעצם, והם חלק מהאנטומיה שלו. וולברין עוזב את האקס-מן לתקופה קצרה, במהלכה הוא יוצא לסדרת הרפתקאות. באותו הזמן יכולת הריפוי שלו חוזרת, הפעם קצבה ויכולותיה מוגברים (משום שכשהאדמנטיום היה מחובר לעצמותיו, החומר השתמש באחוז נכבד מיכולת הריפוי של וולברין על בסיס קבוע). בזמן זה גם התגלה שגופו של וולברין כל הזמן עובר מוטציות (בניגוד למוטאנטים אחרים), והאדמנטיום האט את המוטציות בגופו עד כדי שעצרו לחלוטין. יכולותיו הטבעיות, כמו יכולת ההתרפאות וחושיו החייתים התחדדו במהלך הזמן. מתברר שוולברין פראי מטבעו, ותהליך המוטציות בגופו לבסוף יגרום לו לניוון אינטלקטואלי עד שיהפוך לחיה פרימיטיבית. אחרי חזרתו לאקס-מן בנו של קייבל, ג'נסיס, חוטף את וולברין ומנסה לאחות מחדש את האדמנטיום לשלדו. תוכניתו של ג'נסיס נכשלת, ואף גורמת למוטציות בגופו של וולברין להאיץ ללא שליטה. הוא מקבל למשך זמן קצר צורה של חיה שכמעט ואינה חשה רגשות בה הוא בעל כוח פיזי יותר גדול משהיה לו אי פעם, במחיר של אנושיותו. לבסוף, נבל העל אפוקליפס לוכד את וולברין, שוטף את מוחו והופך אותו ל"מוות", אחד מארבעת פרשיו, ומצליח לאחות מחדש את האדמנטיום לשלדו של וולברין. וולברין מצליח להתגבר על תכנותו של אפוקליפס, וחוזר לאקס-מן. בשנת 2005 הכותב בריאן מייקל בנדיס צירף את וולברין לקבוצת האוונג'רס. אחרי המיני סדרה ואירוע הקרוס-אובר "בית אם", וולברין מקבל את זכרונותיו בחזרה ומתכונן לחפש את האנשים שהרעו לו ולנקום בהם. ב-"Wolverine: Origins" (בעברית: "וולברין: מקורות"), סדרת הסולו השנייה של הדמות, וולברין מגלה שיש לו בן בשם דאקן, אשר מוחו נשטף בידי נבל-העל רומולוס, האדם העומד מאחורי שטיפת מוחו של וולברין עצמו. לאחר מכן וולברין שם לעצמו למטרה להציל את דאקן ולעצור את רומולוס מלתמרן ולפגוע בעוד אנשים. כוחות ויכולות וולברין הוא מוטאנט בעל מספר שיפורים מלאכותיים וטבעיים לפיזיולוגיה שלו. הכוח המוטאנטי הראשי שלו הוא תהליך ההתרפאות המואץ שהוא עובר, המכונה לעתים קרובות גורם הריפוי המוטאנטי שלו. יכולת זו מחדשת רקמות גוף שנפגעו או נהרסו, מעבר ליכולת של אדם רגיל לרפא. כוח זה סייע ליצירת השיפורים המלאכותיים שעבר כשהיה בתוכנית נשק אקס (שבקומיקסים מאוחרים התבררה כחלק מפרויקט נשק פלוס), בה שלדו צופה במתכת האדמנטיום הבלתי-ניתנת להשמדה. תיאורים של מהירות החלמתו של וולברין והקף הפציעות מהם הוא יכול להרפא משתנים. במקור, יכולת זו הוצגה כמרפאת באופן מהיר פצעים קטנים ושטחיים, אבל הכותבים הגבירו את כוחה בהדרגתיות במהלך השנים. לאחר כמה שנים, יכולת ההתרפאות של וולברין הוצגה כשהיא מרפאת פצעים חמורים בתוך כמה ימים או שעות. כותבים אחרים הגדילו לעשות והגבירו את יכולת ההתרפאות של וולברין עד לנקודה בה הוא להתרפא כמעט מכל פציעה או רקמות גוף הרוסות במספר שניות. בין התיאורים הקיצוניים ביותר של יכולת ההתרפאות של וולברין קיימים גם התרפאות מלאה אחרי שנקלע למרכזו של אזור פיצוץ גרעיני , וכן חידוש כל רקמות הגוף הרכות של גופו בתוך מספר דקות, אחרי שאלו נשרפו מעל שלדו לחלוטין. ב"פרוטוקולי אקסבייר", סדרת פרופילים שנוצרו על ידי אקסבייר המציינים את החולשות והחוזקות של האקס-מן, צויין כי יכולת ההתרפאות של וולברין התגברה ל"רמות מדהימות" ושוער כי הדרך היחידה לעצור אותו היא עריפת ראשו והרחקת ראשו מקרבת גופו. אפשרי לדכא את יעילות יכולת ההתרפאות שלו. לדוגמה, אם עצם עשוי קרבונאדיום (תהליך עיבוד שדומה לאדמנטיום אך בפיתוח סובייטי) מוחדר לגופו ונשאר שם, כוחות ההתרפאות שלו מואטים במידה רבה, עד לקצב ההבראה של אדם רגיל. יכולת ההתרפאות שלו גם אינה מצליחה להתמודד עם פצעים מלהב המורמאסה, קטאנה בעלת מקור מיסטי שפציעות ממנה לא נרפאות על ידי יכולות התרפאות מואצות. יכולת ההתרפאות שלו גם מאיטה בצורה דרמטית את תהליך הזדקנותו, מה שמאפשר לו לחיות מעבר לתוחלת-חייו של אדם רגיל. למרות שהוא נולד בסוף המאה ה-19 (כפי שתואר במיני סדרה על מקורותיו) מצב גופו ומראהו הם כשל אדם בשיאו הפיזי. לא ידוע במדויק כמה יכולת ההתרפאות שלו האריכה את תוחלת-חייו. למרות שעכשיו וולברין זוכר את כל עברו, יכולת ההתרפאות שלו יכולה להגביר את התרפאותו מטראומה פסיכולוגית על ידי הדחקת זיכרונות בהם הוא חווה יסורים תהומיים. בנוסף לריפוי מואץ של פצעים פיזיים, יכולת ההתרפאות של וולברין הופכת אותו לעמיד במיוחד בפני מחלות, סמים ורעלים. למרות זאת, הוא עדיין יכול לסבול מהאפקטים המיידיים של חומרים כאלה בכמויות גדולות: נראה שהוא הופך שיכור אחרי כמויות גדולות של אלכוהול, ובמקרים רבים הוא נחלש זמנית אחרי שהורעל בכמות גדולה של רעלים או סמים. כמו כן, סוכנות S.H.I.E.L.D פעם הצליחה לשמור את וולברין תחת הרדמה על ידי הזרמת חומר מרדים בקצב של שמונים מיליליטרים לדקה לדמו כל הזמן במשך הניתוח. למרות שגופו נרפא, יכולת ההתרפאות לא מדחיקה את הכאב אותו הוא סובל כשהוא נפצע. וולברין גם מודה שהוא מרגיש כאבי-רפאים שבועות או חודשים אחרי שנרפא מפציעותיו. הוא לא נהנה להפגע, ולפעמים מכין את נפשו למצבים בהם כאב קיצוני הוא וודאי. במקרים מסוימים, וולברין פצע את עצמו במכוון או נתן לעצמו להיפגע מסיבות שונות, הכוללות את שחרורו משבי, הפחדה, אסטרטגיה, או פשוט כדי לעורר את טבעו החייתי. המוטציה של וולברין גורמת גם להסתגלות חייתית של גופו, הכוללת ניבים מחודדים ומוארכים ושלושה טופרים נשלפים השוכנים בגב כל כף יד. למרות שבמקור הטופרים תוארו כשתלים ביוניים שנוצרו על ידי תוכנית נשק אקס, אחרי זה נחשף שהם חלק טבעי של גופו. הטופרים לא עשויים מקרטין, כמו שבדרך כלל נראה בעולם החי, אלא עשויים מעצם מאוד דחוסה. בשילוב עם ציפוי האדמנטיום שעליהם, הטופרים יכולים לחתוך כמעט כל חומר יציב כמו רוב המתכות, עץ, וצורות מסוימות של אבן. וולברין משתמש בטופריו גם לשם חסימת מתקפות או טילים, וכן גם כדי להנעץ בתוך משטחים, מה שמאפשר לו לטפס על מבנים ומצוקים. למרות הכל, בידיו של וולברין אין פתח דרכו הטופרים יכולים לצאת: הם חותכים דרך בשרו בכל פעם שהוא שולף אותם. לפעמים וולברין מתייחס לשליפת הטופרים בצורה כלשהי, התייחסות שרומזת על כך שהוא מרגיש רגע קצר של כאב בידיו כשהוא שולף אותם. לכל שלדו של וולברין, כולל טופריו, אוחה בצורה מולקולרית אדמנטיום, יותר מפעם אחת. בגלל ציפויים, הטופרים שלו יכולים לחתוך כמעט כל חומר מוצק הידוע לאדם. החריגות הידועות היחידות הן מתכת האדמנטיום עצמה והמגן של קפטן אמריקה, שעשוי מסגסוגת ברזל-ויברניום. ויברניום לבדו אינו משתווה בעמידותו לזו של האדמנטיום, שכן קולוסוס הצליח לשבור אותו. יכולותו של וולברין לחתוך כמעט דרך כל חומר תלויה בכמות הכוח שהוא מפעיל ועובי החומר. האדמנטיום מוסיף כובד למכותיו, וכך מגביר את האפקטיביות של יכולותיו ההתקפתיות. עם זאת, השלד המצופה באדמנטיום הופך אותו לפגיע במיוחד עבור מתקפות על בסיס מגנטי. בנוסף לכך, בזמן שהאדמנטיום בתוך גופו יכולת הריפוי של וולברין חייבת לעבוד באופן תמידי כדי למנוע מהרעלת המתכת מלהרוג אותו, מה שגורם לכך שיכולתו להבריא פחותה בהשוואה ליכולותו להבריא במצב הרגיל - בלי שהאדמנטיום היה מוחדר לגופו. יכולת הריפוי של וולברין משפיעה גם על מספר מתכונותיו הפיזיות, ומגדילה אותן לרמה על-אנושית. הסיבולת שלו מוגברת עד כדי כך שהוא מסוגל לאמץ את עצמו עד כליון כוחות למשך מספר שעות, אפילו אחרי חשיפה לחומרי הרדמה חזקים. כמו כן, גם הזריזות והרפלקסים שלו מוגברים לרמות שמעבר לגבולות הפיזיים של האתלטים האנושיים הטובים ביותר. בשל ההתרפאות התמידית של גופו הוא יכול לאמץ את שריריו מעבר לגבולות גוף האדם בלי פציעה. יכולת זו, ביחד עם המאמץ התמידי על שריריו המופעל בגלל מעל לארבעים וחמישה קילו של אדמנטיום, מקנה לו כוח על-אנושי מועט. משום שהימצאות האדמנטיום נוגדת את הגבולות הטבעיים של מבנה העצמות שלו, הוא יכול להרים או להזיז משקל שהיה פוגע בשלד אנושי רגיל. וולברין נראה כשהוא שובר שלשלאות מתכת, מרים מספר אנשים מעל לראשו ביד אחת ולאחרי כן זורק אותם דרך קיר ומרים את אורסה מייג'ור (בצורת דוב הגריזלי שלו) מעל לראשו לפני שהוא זורק אותו לעבר השני של החדר. לאחרונה נחשף שכל פעם בה וולברין נפצע כה קשה עד שגופו מת לפני שיכולת ההתרפאות שלו יכלה לתקן את הנזק, הוא חזר לחיים על ידי הלחמות עם עזראל, מלאך המוות. הקרב מתרחש בכור המצרף, וכן סיבתו היא תבוסתו של עזראל לוולברין בעולם האמיתי במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה. עם זאת, אחרי שנשמתו של וולברין ניזקה עקב החזרתו לחיים ושטיפת מוחו בידי היד, הוא כרת עסקה חדשה עם עזראל כדי לתקן את הנזק לנשמתו. העסקה החדשה נגדה את סידורם הקודם, ולכן בפעם הבאה בה גופו של וולברין יפצע עד כדי מוות, הוא ישאר מת. ככל הנראה, יכולת ההתרפאות שלו נחלשה בתהליך כריתת העסקה. חושי הראייה, השמיעה והריח של וולברין חדים ברמה על-אנושית. הוא רואה בבהירות למרחקים רחוקים משאדם רגיל יראה, אפילו בחשיכה כמעט מוחלטת. שמיעתו מועצמת באופן דומה, ומאפשרת לו לשמוע גם צלילים שבני אדם רגילים אינם מסוגלים לשמוע, וגם לשמוע למרחקים גדולים יותר. וולברין מסוגל להשתמש בחוש הריח שלו כדי לאתר מטרות ולעקוב אחריהן לפי ריחן, אפילו אם הריח נשחק לאורך זמן בשל סיבות טבעיות. חוש זה מאפשר לו לזהות מוטאנטים משני צורה גם כששינו את מראהם. וולברין מסוגל להשתמש בחושי השמיעה והריח שלו כמעין גלאי שקרים, כשתוך כדי ריכוז הוא מבחין בשינוי בדופק הלב של אדם ובריח הזיעה כשהאדם משקר. לאור השילוב בין יכולת ההתרפאות של וולברין וההמגנים הנפשיים העוצמתיים שנשתלו על ידי פרופסור אקסבייר, מוחו של וולברין עמיד מאוד בפני התקפות טלפטיות וגישושים. כמו כן, מוחו של וולברין מחזיק במה שהוא מכנה "רקמות צלקת מנטליות" שנוצרו בעקבות כל האירועים הטראומתיים שעבר במהלך חייו. רקמות אלו פועלות כמעין הגנה טבעית, אפילו כנגד טלפתית חזקה כמו אמה פרוסט. כישורים ואישיות בזמן שהייתו ביפן ובמדינות אחרות, וולברין הפך למומחה בכל סוגי אמנויות הלחימה והוא מנוסה למעשה בכל סגנון לחימה על פני כדור-הארץ. הוא מיומן בשימוש ברוב כלי הנשק, כולל בנשק חם, למרות שרק באופן חלקי בנשק קר. הוא הפגין כישורים מספיקים כדי להביס אנשים מסוגו של שאנג-חי וקפטן אמריקה בקרב. כמו כן, בבעלותו ידע נרחב באנטומיה ובנקודות תורפה. הוא גם טייס מעולה ומיומן ביותר בתחומי הריגול ומבצעים סמויים. וולברין לפעמים ידרדר ל"זעם עיוור" (באנגלית:"berserker rage", על שם הלוחמים הנורדים הפראיים) בזמן קרב צמוד. במצב זה הוא מתפרץ באגריסיביות ועוצמה של חיה נזעמת ואפילו חסין עוד יותר למתקפות מחשבתיות. למרות שהוא מתעב זאת, הוא מכיר בכך שמצב זה הציל את חייו פעמים רבות, מביניהן ראויה לציון הפעם בה הוא נלחם בטלפת 'מיסטר אקס', אז יכולתו של אקס לקרוא את מוחו ולצפות את מהלכו הבא בקרב הפכה לחסרת תועלת משום שבמצב הזעם אפילו וולברין אינו יודע מה הוא יעשה הלאה. למרות הקלות הנראית לעין שבלקיחת חייהם של אחרים, הוא אינו נהנה להרוג או להיכנע לזעמים העיוורים שלו. לוגאן נשמע לקוד התנהגות נוקשה של כבוד אישי ומוסר. בניגוד לאופיו הגס, וולברין בעל ידע נרחב ביותר. עקב תוחלת חייו המוארכת, הוא טייל מסביב לעולם וצבר ידע נרחב בשפות זרות ותרבויות. הוא דובר בצורה שוטפת אנגלית, יפנית, רוסית, סינית, ספרדית, ערבית ושתי שפות של שבטי האינדיאנים - שאיינית ולקוטה; הוא גם בעל ידע בצרפתית, טגלוג, תאית, גרמנית, איטלקית], קוריאנית, הודית, וייטנאמית, פרסית ופורטוגזית. כשפורג' פיקח על סימניו החיוניים של וולברין במהלך אימון בחדר הסכנה, הוא קרא למצבו הפיזי והנפשי של לוגאן כ"שווה ערך למתעמל אולימפי המופיע ברוטינת מדליית זהב תוך כדי שהוא מביס בו-זמנית ארבעה מחשבי שחמט בתוך ראשו." למורת רוחו של פופסור אקסבייר, וולברין הוא שתין ומעשן כבד - יכולת ההתרפאות שלו מונעת את ההשפעות ארוכות־הטווח של אלכוהול וטבק ומאפשרות לו להשתתף במשתים ארוכים. וולברין מתואר לעתים קרובות כזאב בודד וגס רוח, לוקח חופשות רבות מהאקס-מן כדי להתמודד עם בעיות וסוגיות אישיות. הוא בדרך כלל מפגין זלזול ומרדנות כלפי דמויות בעלות־סמכות, למרות שהוא בעלת ברית אמין ומסוגל להנהיג. הוא היה המנטור ודמות־האב למספר נשים צעירות, במיוחד ג'ובילי, שאדווקט וX-23, והיה בקשר רומנטי עם מספר נשים (הראויה ביותר לציון היא מאריקו יאשידה ), כמו גם משיכה הדדית שלא הוגשמה אל ג'ין גריי, שהובילה להתקלויות קנאיות עם החבר שלה (ובעלה לעתיד), סייקלופ. וולברין נישא גם לוייפר כחלק מתשלום חוב, והתגרש ממנה מאוחר יותר. כמו כן נרמז שהוא וסקווירל-גירל היו במערכת יחסים בשלב מסוים בעבר. איזכור במדיות אחרות ב-1 במאי 2009 יצא לאקרנים סרט גיבורי על בשם "X-מן המקור: וולברין" המבוסס על הדמות. את הסרט ביים גאווין הוד ובתפקיד הראשי כיכב יו ג'קמן (תפקיד אותו גילם גם בסרטי אקס-מן). הסרט הוא בעצם סוג של פריקוול לטרילוגיית סרטי אקס-מן, ומספר את סיפורו של וולברין 15 שנים לפני הסרט אקס-מן. וולברין דובב על ידי ניר פרידמן בפרקים 1-26, וגם בסדרת האנימציה של שנות התשעים של ספיידרמן. החל מפרק 27 ועד סוף הסדרה וולברין דובב על ידי צביקה פורמן. קישורים חיצוניים * דף הדמות באתר הרשמי של מארוול קומיקס * דף הדמות בפרויקט ויקיה של מארוול קומיקס * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:דמויות מתוך קומיקס קטגוריה:אקס-מן: דמויות